Cloud computing is a model for enabling access to shared pools of configurable resources. For example, the configurable resources can include computer networks, servers, storage, applications, services, and/or the like. The configurable resources can be rapidly provisioned with minimal management effort and/or over the Internet. Cloud computing may include the use of distributed devices (e.g., physically distributed devices) to provide the configurable resources.